The Green Wolf
by Sparky She-Demon
Summary: After seeing what could be, greenseer Runa Stark runs straight to her Uncle Rickard. In doing so, she is able to prevent her cousin Lyanna from running off with Rhaegar. This sets off a chain reaction of different events. Not for Rhaegar and Lyanna fans.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

 **A/N: This is my second sojourn into Westeros, but this time in a different era. Robert's Rebellion era to be precise. After reading many stories set in that time, I decided I wanted to try my hand at it. I personally think Robert had the potential to be a good man, so I will be working on that here. It'll be slow, but he'll get there. This is a Robert/OC story. The OC is a Stark cousin, daughter to a younger sibling of Rickard. Her mother was from House Reed, and she'll be a greenseer. I will be careful to not to have her overpowered. Italics are visions or watched conversations whilst warging. Bolded italics are thoughts in the visions and warging.** **And here is the one time warning:**

 **THIS STORY IS NOT FOR FANS OF RHAEGAR TARGARYEN AND LYANNA STARK! DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT!**

* * *

 _She did not like the grin on the face of the dragon prince as she watched through the eyes of a hawk. It said that he was very much used to getting his way._

 _"So the She-Wolf agreed my Prince?" asked Lord Commander Hightower._

 _"In her letters she all but fell over her words. Lady Lyanna will do anything to escape my dear cousin," the prince snickered._

 _Runa was far from surprised that her cousin wanted to avoid marrying Robert Baratheon. Lyanna had been making her displeasure known on the matter for years. But running off with the **married** crown prince? That was considerably more reprehensible than fathering a bastard. Knowing Lyanna as she did, her cousin would likely run off without a note, giving no thought to anyone but herself. _

_Something like this could start a war, not that Lyanna would care since she fancied herself in love with Rhaegar Targaryen. Ever since the Tourney at Harrenhall when he'd seen her ridding herself of the armor of the Knight of the Laughing Tree._

 _Oh, and Uncle Rickard knew about Lyanna's little escapade. That was one of the reasons her wedding to Robert was being moved up._

 _"My marriage with Elia will be annulled once Lyanna is with us," the dragon prince stated. She must have missed parts of the conversation._

 _"What of Rhaenys and Aegon?" The Sword of the Morning finally spoke._

 _"They'll be disinherited. And declared bastards. The three heads must come from only one mother," Rhaegar replied before riding a little further ahead._

 _In doing that he missed the rage that clouded the purple eyes of Arthur Dayne, who quickly recomposed himself looking around suspiciously._

 _ **"Looks like the famous Ser Arthur Dayne is more a Dornishman than a Kingsguard and loyal friend to Rhaegar. Will have to watch that."**_

Runa snapped back to herself, laying on her bed.

She needed to find Uncle Rickard. And she needed to do it fast. Lives depended on it.

* * *

Rickard listened to his niece's story. And he knew that those who didn't listen to greenseers usually wound up in trouble. As soon as she finished, he summoned Rodrik Cassel and said, "Go to the stables. My daughter should be there and bring her before me. Do not let her out of your sight."

With a bow, the master at arms left the study.

"Did you see anything else niece," he asked some time later.

"I had a vision of what would come if this were not prevented. It was not a pretty sight, please do not ask me to repeat it uncle," his niece shuddered.

Rickard was about to ask another question when they heard Lyanna long before they saw her. She was screeching at the top of her lungs about how she "needed to get to her silver prince." Once Rodrik dragged her in they both got a good look at her.

She'd hacked most of her hair off to try and look like a boy. Her clothes were that of a squire.

* * *

"Looked what the cat dragged in," Runa drawled before saying, "Nice try _dear_ cousin. You know very little can be hidden from me."

"You ratted me out?!" Lyanna screeched. She had not forgotten that her cousin was a greenseer, but had believed that Runa would not find out.

"I would prefer to call it warning one of my favorite uncles that his daughter was likely about to cause a war because she won't swallow the draught and marry who's she's been contracted to marry to run off with a married man," she sneered.

"Robert Baratheon fathered a bastard!"

"There are plenty worse things a man can do than father a bastard. Like annulling his marriage and declaring the children he already has to be bastards," Runa replied calmly in the face of her cousin's ire. To her Ser Rodrik she said, "Have a guard go to my cousin's room. Check the loose floorboard. There are letters that should help us deal with the Crown Prince once he arrives."

Lyanna lunged for the guard, but Ser Rodrik restrained her. The guard left unmolested.

This time Runa's uncle spoke: "You have made your opinions _quite_ clear on Robert Baratheon. And your cousin speaks true. I have seen men do far worse things than fathering a bastard: Murder, rape, treason... He is fond of you in his way. You will wed Robert Baratheon and not incite a scandal or worse a war by running off with Rhaegar Targaryen."

Runa cut in with, "And even if you got away with your little plan, you wouldn't live long enough to give him his precious Visenya. Say what you will about the Red Viper of Dorne, he would do anything for his most beloved sister, niece, and nephew. And he'd find a way to make it look like an accident."

Lyanna, for once, was actually speechless. It was obvious that she'd forgotten about Oberyn Martell.

The guard returned with the letters. Lyanna again made a grab for them, Rodrik quickly restrained her. Once Rickard received the letters he ordered, "Ser Rodrik, take my daughter to one of the interior guest rooms. One of the ones that are locked from the outside and no windows."

Rodrik hauled his Lord's daughter out of the room. Instead of screaming like when she was coming in, this time she was pale and silent.

* * *

Rickard skimmed the letters. It was obvious that Rhaegar was using the Pact of Ice and Fire to convince his daughter along with his honeyed words. Along with promising that he would "rescue" her from his cousin.

 _If he truly wanted to fulfill the pact of Ice and Fire he wouldn't be going about it like this._

When Rodrik returned, Rickard said, "It seems we will be having a royal guest soon. Gather up some guards and I will be greeting them into Winterfell."

* * *

 _Where is she? My lady Lyanna should have been here by now_ , Rhaegar thought as he waited in the Wolfswood.

He looked up at the sound of hoofbeats. But instead of a single rider on a horse, it was a group of 20 guards led by Lord Rickard who when he came level with Rhaegar said, "Your Highness. It seems that you and I have matters to discuss concerning my daughter."

He didn't like the odds of the fight even with the finest Kingsguard with him. Rhaegar had wanted to get in and out of the North as quiet as he could.

Things were not going to go his way.

* * *

Rickard listened to Prince Rhaegar's plans, keeping his face as impassive as possible.

 _Is he really so far gone from reality that he thinks this plan of his would have worked? Looks like the coin the gods flipped when Rhaegar was born has fallen on the side of madness. He's hidden it remarkably well._

"So it only for the pact of Ice and Fire that you're doing this, and not the Prince Who Was Promised Prophecy and your desire to remake the three heads of the dragon?"

The look on Rhaegar's face was something that would bring a smile to his face for the rest of his days. And while he restrained a smirk now, he noticed that the Sword of the Morning did not bother trying.

"How did you-" the prince spluttered.

"The North has its ways of finding things out that would be kept from it,"Rickard replied before continuing on with, "I have no desire to anger Dorne and frankly the letters you have exchanged with my daughter make my skin crawl." Holding his hand up to stop the prince from making an excuse, "If it only was the Pact of Ice and Fire you wanted to enact, you would have come to me completely above board. Instead you are sneaking around like you are hiding something shameful. Which you are."

"By what right does the direwolf judge the dragon," the crown prince snarled.

Before Rickard could reply, a guard in Stark livery burst through the door. He bobbed a bow before saying, "My lord, you need to come to the room where Lady Lyanna was put. There's something you need to see."

To the prince he said, "You coming along is wise, given your involvement in the situation."

When they came to the room, the guards were pale as ghosts.

Ser Rodrik murmured, "My Lord, I am so sorry."

Rickard opened the door. Hanging from a low rafter was Lyanna, the noose was made from bedsheets.

Under her was a note that said "If I cannot be with my Silver Prince, I would rather be dead."

He would have to grieve later. Rickard turned towards Rhaegar snarling, " _This_ is the right of the direwolf judging the dragon."

* * *

 **A/N 2: Let the fallout begin. I am looking forward to seeing what people think. I do not agree with what Lyanna did, but I've always gotten some Romeo and Juliet vibes off of Rhaegar and Lyanna along with vibes like Helen of Troy/Sparta and Paris. SSD.**

 **Fancasts will be shown as the characters are introduced**

 **Rickard Stark- Gabriel Byrne as he looked in Vikings**

 **Runa Stark- Hayley Atwell as she looked in Pillars of the Earth**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

 **A/N: Wow. I did not expect the reaction to this story to be what it has been. I'm happy that people are enjoying it. I've had a little bit of trouble writing some of the scenes, but I managed to blast through them. Hope you enjoy, SSD.**

* * *

Brandon Stark had been riding hard from Barrowtown ever since he got the raven from his father, telling him that Lyanna was dead at her own hand.

 _Whoever caused her to do this will wish they'd never been born when I'm through with them!_ He thought as he rode into the yard. The horse had barely come to a stop when he dismounted and stormed towards his father's study.

Bursting into the room he snarled, "Who do I have to kill for causing Lyanna to kill herself?"

It took him a moment before he noticed his father's pale face as he replied, "Lyanna took her own life when she was prevented from running off with Rhaegar Targaryen."

As much as Brandon wanted to believe that it was a joke, the look on his father's face said otherwise. His father continued with, "As of right now, Rhaegar Targaryen is untouchable in this matter. Not only is he the crown prince, most of the rest of Westeros thinks the sun shines out his arse."

Brandon couldn't argue with that. The rest of the country saw him as the shining hope after the reign of his father. He could do no wrong. The North was learning the hard way that he was just as mad as his father Aerys II.

"So we do nothing" he growled. He wanted to beat the inbred dragon prince to a pulp.

"We will wait for the opportune moment and prepare for it. Starting with shoring up Moat Cailin and plans for a Northern fleet. I've already sent a raven to Lord Manderly asking him to come to discuss it," Rickard replied.

"Where is Lya going to be buried?"

"Your sister will be buried in the Godswood," Rickard said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"How are Runa and Ben taking it," Brandon queried as he sat down.

"Runa was the one who warned me about Lyanna. Even she was surprised by Lyanna's final actions, and you are well aware of how hard that is. Benjen misses his sister.

Brandon also knew better than to ask if Runa missed Lyanna. Ever since they were girls they'd not gotten along. More on Lyanna's part than Runa's. Lyanna had been jealous of Runa's abilities.

"Have you sent a raven to the Vale? Ned needs to know as does Lord Robert. Speaking of that, what of the alliance with House Baratheon?"

His father seemed to smile at his thinking of such things. Brandon may have more than a touch of Wolf's Blood, but he wasn't stupid. At that, Rickard took a deep breath, "Despite the risks, Runa is willing to take your sister's place. Let us pray to the Old Gods that Baratheon is amenable to it."

* * *

Quaffing yet another flagon of ale, Ned unsteadily got up to find Robert. There were things he needed to tell his friend.

And he hoped Robert still called him friend after the fact.

Hours earlier while they'd been sparring, some of Lord Arryn's guards had come to get them. There had been ravens from the North and the news needed to be broken to both him and Robert. One of them was a letter from his father to Lord Arryn to tell them.

From Jon's rigid posture Ned could tell that the letter was not a happy one. The fell news it brought was that Lyanna had killed herself by hanging.

Robert did not react as he thought his friend would have. He just got up and strode out. Ned had expected yelling and potentially broken furniture. Several of Lord Arryn's guards reported that Robert was back in the sparring area, destroying the dummies.

The second letter was for Ned from his cousin Runa. When he opened it, his cousin told him _why_ Lyanna killed herself.

Ned already suspected that avoiding marriage to Robert was one of the reasons. The main part it seemed was that his sister had been prevented from running of with Rhaegar Targaryen. His cousin told him that if Lyanna had been permitted to do as she wished, war would consume Westeros.

Runa had left out how she came by that information. Her being a greenseer and warg was not common knowledge even in the North. If the news spread there would be trouble.

Ned knew that the would be leaving the Crown Prince out of his chat with Robert. He didn't need to know it at the moment.

Once he got to the sparring ring, Ned saw that Robert was taking a break from demolishing every training dummy he could find. Despite his friend's boisterousness, he knew that his friend was decent at reading people.

When Robert looked up, he asked "Is there more news?"

Ned, nodded, his heart in his throat. He began to tell Robert why Lyanna had killed herself and watched as blood drained from his friend's face.

* * *

 _I have every right to enter my husband's study_ Elia thought as she walked into the room in question with Ashara and her uncle.

They'd gotten a raven from Arthur, sent from Castle Darry in the Riverlands. He'd written it in Rhoynish, since it was known that Pycelle couldn't speak or read it. He'd told her what Rhaegar had tried to do. And that Lyanna Stark had hanged herself when she had been prevented from running away by Rickard Stark. Other things that Arthur shared in the letter was that had the plan been successful, Elia's marriage would have been annulled along with Rhaenys and Aegon being declared bastards.

Elia had been wondering about Arthur, but in giving her this news, it was showing that he was more of a Dornishman than Rhaegar's friend.

Once inside the office, her uncle shut and latched the door. They went straight to the drawer with the false bottom, which was where they found the read letters. There was even an unopened one on his desk that had come in his absence.

As she read the letters, Elia had to fight the urge to scream in anger. Her husband's treachery went deeper than even Arthur knew. After the annulment, Elia and the children would be kept as hostages to keep Dorne in line, and Elia made to be a lady in waiting to Lyanna. And Rhaenys and Aegon would be made to be servants to his new wife's children when the time came. Elia felt no sympathy to the woman who endangered her children.

"He's madder than we all realized," her uncle Lewyn snarled, "After giving him two children that you nearly died to give him, this is how he repays you?" Her uncle let off a string of obscenities in Rhoynish.

"We need to get a letter to my brothers. Rhaenys and Aegon will be in danger and will need to be able to leave this place at a moment's notice."

Ashara was reading the unopened letter and gave it to Elia silently. It seemed that Lyanna Stark had sold out her cousin as a greenseer. Elia only knew the term after hearing it from Oberyn after his studies at the Citadel.

"So family is not even sacred to her," Ashara hissed.

After hiding that letter in her skirts and they'd all made sure that everything was in place, they went back to Elia's quarters and burned the final letter.

Rhaegar and Aerys did not need to know of those particular Northern abilities. The Seven alone knew what they would do to Runa Stark.

* * *

 _I was trying to save Lady Lyanna. I was the gallant knight rescuing her. Why couldn't her father understand that?_ Rhaegar thought as he bedded down for the night.

Little did he know that one of his most loyal companions had told his wife everything.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Rhaegar is certainly far removed from reality isn't he? I wanted to show some reactions people had to the news. Runa will be back next chapter. Robert will slowly be changing, and this is the start. Looking forward to hearing what you think of this one.**

 **Here are some of the new castings for the characters introduced. I'm going for the look.**

 **Brandon Stark: Henry Cavill as he was in Tudors**

 **Ned Stark: Jaime Dornan as he was in OUAT**

 **Jon Arryn: Liam Neeson as he was in Kingdom of Heaven**

 **Robert Baratheon: Richard Armitage when he was in BBC Robin Hood  
**

 **Elia Martell: Morena Baccarin.**

 **Ser Lewyn Martell: Oded Fehr as he looked in the Mummy movies.**

 **I don't have anyone for Ashara Dayne yet, I'm open to suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

 **A/N: I apologize for the long wait in between updates. A combination of writer's block and family issues hit at roughly the same time. I am working on figuring out a schedule for my 4 main WIPs, one of which I haven't started yet. This chapter might be a bit on the short side, but the chapter after this should prove interesting. SSD**

* * *

Runa was sitting in the library after Lyanna's funeral. While she was sad that another family member of hers had died, Runa could not summon much more than that. After seeing that other possible future, Runa was glad that particular brand of chaos had been averted.

Yes Lyanna was her cousin, but Runa had caught herself thinking that perhaps Westeros was better off without her.

A guard came up to her. After bowing, he said, "Your lord uncle requests your presence in his study."

Runa nodded. She had a very good idea of what that discussion would entail. It was shocking that he had waited this long.

After a short walk, Runa sat down once she was inside, as Uncle Rickard motioned for her to do so.

"I was going to be discussing potential Northern matches for you, but in light of recent events they've had to be put to the side."

"Who were you considering, Uncle?"

"Jorah Mormont and Roose Bolton," he replied.

Mormont would not have been too bad. At least he'd likely treat her right.

Roose Bolton on the other hand... Runa shuddered and made a discreet gesture against evil.

"That's one thing in Robert Baratheon's favor: He won't slit my throat as soon as I give him a son with Stark blood."

"What are you talking about, niece?"

"Roose Bolton yearns for the time when his family ruled as the Red Kings of the Dreadfort. He would use the child as a way to claim Winterfell, once you, Brandon, Ned, and Benjen, had convenient accidents. Oh, and he wants flaying to return. Watch him closely, he's ripe for turning his cloak."

* * *

For the first time in his 16 years, Stannis actually felt concern for his brother Robert.

Upon his return from the Vale after the news of Lyanna Stark's death spread, his older brother had thrown himself into being Lord of the Stormlands, something he had previously not given much thought. He also wasn't drinking as much, and to his knowledge Robert had not gone near women since he returned to Storm's End.

While Stannis was pleased by this change of behavior, he had noticed that Robert was dividing time between the study and the sparring ring, only sleeping when Maester Cressen forced him to go to bed, with threats of using sweetsleep on him.

He found his brother on a balcony overlooking Shipbreaker Bay, looking out over to the Narrow Sea. Robert noticed that he was behind him, then turned back to looking out over the bay and then ocean before saying,

"The Stark alliance will still go through. Ned has a first cousin who is his age, and will be taking his sister's place. The wedding will be in six months."

Remembering the Tourney at Harrenhall, Stannis couldn't help but wonder whether Rhaegar Targaryen had anything to do with Lyanna Stark's demise. The Crown Prince had shown her much attention, even after he crowned her. It had taken him, Elbert Arryn, and Ned Stark to convince his brother not to go after Rhaegar.

Perhaps this incident would turn out to be a good thing for Robert. Stannis had not liked Lyanna, as she had been rude to both him and Renly as well. He hoped that Runa Stark would be an improvement on her cousin. And perhaps his brother just might be able to run the Stormlands smoothly, like he was now.

* * *

The Riverlands on the other hand were anything but running smoothly. Brynden Tully had just watched his brother order the hanging, drawing, and quartering of his former ward Petyr Baelish, who'd had the temerity to marry Lysa in secret and subsequently get her pregnant. For which the boy had also been gelded.

 _The castration was overkill. He was already half dead._

His niece's pregnancy was too far along for the moon tea to work without killing her. Lysa would be confined to her rooms and watched to make sure she would not harm herself or the child. It had already been decided that a boy would be sent to Oldtown. She would be permitted to keep a girl.

He'd persuaded Hoster to send his ward's bones to the Fingers.

In the wake of Lyanna Stark's self inflicted death, his brother had considered Lysa for Robert Baratheon. However with the news that a niece of Rickard Stark was taking her first cousin's place, and Lysa's own actions, that plan was in the dirt.

Brynden remembered meeting the cousin, Runa he believed her name was. She was of an age with her cousin Eddard. But her eyes had looked too old for her age, as if she had seen too much.

* * *

Oberyn had just finished the letter Doran had given him from Elia. It seemed that Rhaegar's coin had finally come down on the side of madness, and looked to have the potential to be madder than his father!

What the so called silver prince would have done to Elia, Rhaenys, and Aegon if he had succeeded made him want to slip some Tears of Lys into Rhaegar's food,

"A rescue plan needs to be in place for our sister, niece, and nephew, if Rhaegar starts another war," Doran said.

"The question is not *if* Rhaegar starts another war, but when," Oberyn snarled.

"I have just sent a few ravens to the Daynes, the Quorgyles, and the Ullers, to tell them to start training their troops in earnest."

* * *

 **A/N 2: Looks like Dorne is also getting ready for war. Perhaps at some point they'll be allies in a future war? Looks like his betrothed's death knocked some sense into Robert. I am never writing a Stannis Baratheon pov again. He was a pain to write, and one of the main sources of writer's block.**

 **Casting:**

 **Young Stannis Baratheon- Anuerin Barnard**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

 **A/N: Finally arriving at Storm's End. This is part one of an arc. I hope you all enjoy what I have written. This is also an intro of a new character, Rossalynd Umber. Thank you SALStratton for your help and Ros! SSD**

 **One last warning: This story was never intended for fans of two of the most selfish people in Westeros, otherwise known as Rhaegar and Lyanna. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

* * *

The sea voyage from White Harbor had been peaceful with no storms. Despite that, her uncle Rickard spent most of his time retching in his cabin. Same for Ned and Runa herself.

This was the maiden voyage of _The Alpha Wolf_ , which would be the flagship of the Northern fleet.

Runa observed her best and most trusted friend Rossalynd Umber taking a nap. The official reason she'd been chosen to come South with her was that she knew the ways of the South from her Tarly mother.

Her future husband would not be told right away of her abilities. Not until Runa felt certain she could trust him.

During the voyage she'd warged into one of the Maester's ravens. It seemed that Lyanna's death had sent Robert Baratheon in a direction unexpected. Instead of drinking and whoring himself into an early grave, he'd become a better leader (he still had a ways to go) and a better brother. His drinking had gone down, and apparently hadn't been near a woman in months.

The South was the Bastion of the 7. And the southern faith took a dim view on Northerners in general, and would be sent into a frenzy if they found out about Runa and her marrying into House Baratheon.

Runa nearly drifted off herself, before she heard the Captain call "Land Ho!" They'd arrived in Storm's End and had avoided the worst of Shipbreaker Bay.

* * *

Ros was checking over her swords when she heard Runa grouse to her uncle, "How do southern women wear dresses like these? I'm nearly naked!"

She had helped Runa into the dark green silk dress. Her friend had been ordered to wear it by her uncle. It was definitely more revealing than her oldest friend was used to.

They'd been friends for 10 years and had first met at a nameday celebration of Ned's, shortly before he was sent to the Vale. They had bonded over their shared dislike of Lyanna. The friendship continued via ravens even after Runa went to Greywater Watch.

Shortly before Harrenhall, she'd been sent to Winterfell to become a lady in waiting to Runa. She had been chosen for both her knowledge of the South and her abilities with a blade as taught by her father and brothers. Once she arrived at Winterfell she was let in on a secret that only the Starks, Reeds, Karstarks, Mormonts, and her own family knew: Runa was a Greenseer and warg, which was why she'd been sent to Greywater Watch.

Since Runa had decided to take her cousin's place, protection in the South was key.

Soon they were off the ship and were pleased to not see a wheelhouse. They'd been allowed to ride into Storm's End on horseback.

"Are you ready my friend," Runa asked.

"I am. But you're the one meeting your future husband. Are you nervous," she asked in reply.

"I will take everything as it comes," Runa said as she tied on her hooded cloak with her family's sigil on it.

* * *

The Stark banners had been seen coming up the road. There were a several Northern houses there as well, namely the Umbers, Karstarks, Reeds, and Manderlys.

There was also another version of the Stark sigil there: A green direwolf, edged with silver on a black field. Perhaps it was the sigil of his betrothed's branch of house Stark?

Once the household was down in the yard, Robert was not surprised to see no wheelhouse. Ned was riding next to his cousin.

Runa couldn't have been more different from Lyanna if she tried. While they both had the Stark dark brown hair, Runa had nut brown eyes. Robert's eyes roved over Runa's curvier form, her cousin had been rail skinny. Her nut brown eyes seemed older though.

There was also a lovely female bodyguard riding behind Runa, who gave him a dirty look for staring at her.

Once Ned helped his cousin off her horse Robert said, "Welcome my lady to Storm's End. You're more beautiful than your cousin. You never told me Ned of how your cousin looked."

"The Stormlands are lovely, if a bit more humid than I am used to. Will you show my guard and I around Storm's End?" Lady Runa indicated the young woman behind her.

"Of course. Your uncle or cousin would also be welcome to come along.

On their walk with Ned and Rossalynd following discreetly behind them, she said, "I know I'm not the bride you were promised. But I promise I'll do my best to be a good wife."

* * *

Ned was pleased that Runa was at least willing to give Robert a chance, unlike Lyanna. Runa was also much more mature than Lyanna, her abilities having forced her to do that.

He was also looking forward to seeing Ros Umber give Robert a good talking to before the wedding. He was quite fond of her. Runa trusted her completely, and was the best northern lady to help Runa in the south.

* * *

As the next several days went by, Rickard was pleased to see that his niece was at least friendly towards Baratheon. Much more than he had hoped for.

Other Stormland lords were arriving as well. Conspicuously absent was House Connington.

It was common knowledge that Jon Connington hated Robert Baratheon and had designs on being Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. It was also known that he had the ear of the Crown Prince who also didn't like Robert and was looking for an excuse to give Connington the Lord Paramountecy. What was only rumor was that Rhaegar and Jon were lovers.

* * *

 **A/N 2: A short chapter before a long one. It's the wedding and will likely take longer to write up. Looking forward to seeing what you all think! SSD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

 **A/N: Time for part 2. Sorry about the long wait. This is a longer chapter. I tried to write the wedding night, but the words wouldn't come together. Thank you SALStratton for all of your help! I hope it works out! SSD**

* * *

Runa woke up from a nap with a start. Ned noticed the fading whiteness from her eyes, she'd had a vision.

"What did you see, cousin?" he whispered.

"I saw a red griffin, two white fawns, a moon over a forest of spruce trees, and a sleeping black lion standing against the rest of the Stormlands. I also saw the flayed man against the direwolf. I then saw six white seashells standing against the golden lion. I saw next a burning yellow tower against the falcon. Lastly I saw the spear and sun against the sable porticullis and chains." Runa shuddered.

"You make it sound like Westeros is getting ready for another war. What causes it?" Ned queried.

"I don't know. What I do know is that it all comes from the same source. And that it isn't a what but a who caused it. Where's Ros?" She asked finally noticing her guard wasn't around.

"She asked me if I could look after you. I believe she's planning on trying to scare Robert," Ned snorted.

"I hope she doesn't try to hurt him. He needs to be in one piece for the moment!"

* * *

Rosallynd had left Runa in the capable hands of her cousin, Ned, for a while, intending on getting to know the people of Storm's End.

It would be written off as polite courtesy, a handmaiden introducing herself on behalf of her lady, but what she was really doing was determining whether they could be trusted. Whether they were dangerous, honorable, or not.

She decided to start at the top of the castle's hierarchy.

A guard, Tom, guarded the door to the Lord's solar, so she flashed him her best smile. Her mother had always told her she'd be able to charm any man with her smile, and Tom was no different.

"Tell Lord Robert that Lady Rosallynd wishes to speak with him. I shan't take too much of his time."

Tom's eyes trailed up and down her body, ignoring the glare from the woman in front of him, before deeming her acceptably attractive enough, and opened Robert's door.

"My Lord, Lady Rosallynd for you."

"My Lady!" Robert rose from his seat at his desk, as Rosallynd sauntered into the room, her eyes taking it all in. It was more lavish than Lord Rickard's solar in Winterfell, that was certain, though it didn't outshine her mother's father's solar in Horn Hill. The Reach was full of unnecessary opulence. "Does your Lady have need of me?"

Ros simply smiled and closed the door on Tom.

"Lady Runa doesn't know I'm here."

A strange look passed over the Lord's face, before he raised his hands, a universal sign of surrender, and lowered himself back in his chair.

"I'm flattered, Lady Rosallynd. You are a beautiful woman, by any man's standards, and I'm a fool for turning you down, but-"

"I'm not here to fuck you, though it gladdens me to know you'll be loyal to your future wife!"

Robert's brow furrowed, a frown tugged at his lips, as he watched the red head walk about his solar, almost as though it belonged to her.

"Then why are you here?"

Ros looked at the few books there were on a bookcase opposite his desk, mindlessly perusing the titles. It was all part of her show, this carefree display.

"I take my vows seriously, my Lord, as I pray you will take yours," Ros stated, slowly turning to face him. Her face was hard, where before it had been warm, and she could feel the Storm Lord's confusion, as though it were a tangible thing in the air. "I swore that I would protect Runa Stark from all harm."

"She is perfectly safe here, I promise you-"

"I swore that I would protect her from all harm; physical or otherwise. Accidental or otherwise. I don't care if you're lord of this castle, or if you were King of the Seven Kingdoms, if you hurt my friend, with your fists, your infidelity or your words, I'll make your insides your outsides, and hang you with them."

Robert was silent, so the Northern Lady waited for her words to sink in.

His reaction would prove to her the kind of man he truly was, and she was prepared for it all.

He laughed.

That was unexpected.

Rosallynd had prepared for the stag to unleash his "fury" upon her, or to yell for Tom to come drag her out of the room, but his entire body was shaking in his mirth. His face turned red from it. A single tear of laughter rolled down his cheek. His hands slapped his desk, and the ink from his inkwell splashed a little across whatever letter he had been writing.

Apparently, she'd have to make herself clearer.

She reached up the long sleeve to her gown, while Robert's laughter continued.

Robert didn't even see the glint of metal, or the flick of her hand, but his cheek stung as her knife grazed him and flew past his head.

It hit the wall and clattered to the ground behind him.

"Seven Hells, woman! Are you mad?"

"Angry that I'm not being taken seriously? Yes. Mad?" Rosallynd shrugged, "I don't believe so. Though, if anything happens to Runa, because of you or by your own hand, then you'll see how mad I can truly be. Keep the knife. Call it a wedding gift. I have many others."

With that, the Lady of Last Hearth turned, yanked open the door and left, leaving behind a bewildered lord, with a single droplet of blood rolling down his cheek.

* * *

Runa was doing her best to keep her hands from shaking. In a short time, her uncle Rickard would be escorting her to the Godswood for the ceremony this evening.

Everyone in Storm's End had heard Robert's argument with the Septon on the matter. Her future husband had won the argument, but she was still going to be wary of trouble from the Septon. Runa saw religious mania in his eyes.

Ned would be performing the ceremony in the place of the apoplectic cleric.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her uncle's arrival. He smiled as he said, "I wish your parents were here to see how well you've grown." He had the maiden's cloak over one arm.

"They are always with us, Uncle Rickard," she told him as he fastened the cloak around her shoulders. The pin was a green direwolf with onyx eyes.

"Time to go. I'm worried that damned Septon will interfere," he replied.

"He's not to the point where he will spill blood. Yet." Runa murmured.

They arrived at the Godswood unmolested. Runa was pleased at that. Ned called out, "Who comes before the Old Gods?"

"Runa of House Stark comes here to be wed," her uncle said before continuing, "A woman grown, trueborn, and noble. She comes to ask the blessing from the Gods. Who comes to claim her?"

"Robert of House Baratheon, Lord Paramount of the Stormlands," her soon to be husband said as he walked forward.

Ned then asked, "Who gives her?"

"Rickard of House Stark who is her uncle."

Her cousin turned towards her asking, "Lady Runa, do you take this man?"

In as calm a voice she could muster, "I do take this man."

At that moment, Stannis brought up the golden cloak with the black stag to give to his brother. Robert unfastened her maiden's cloak, her maternal cousin Howland took it.

As Robert tied the Baratheon cloak around her shoulders, he said, "As I am yours, you are mine. I bring you under my protection." Once the cloak was secure, he continued, "With this kiss I pledge my love."

The way he kissed her Runa could do nothing but kiss back. Her feet were stuck to the ground.

She barely heard the cheers.

* * *

He _definitely_ liked that the Northern ceremonies began at sundown and were short. The wedding ceremonies of the 7 could last hours, and all that bloody incense made him sneeze!

Robert notice that his new wife had a healthy appetite. And she loved to dance, pulling him into the crowd of people with a smile.

The Northerners and the better part of the Stormlords were enjoying the feast, with many drinking contests. A young man who bore a striking resemblance to Runa's guard Lady Rossalynd was winning more than a few.

Connington and the rest of the Targaryen toadies from the Stormlands were in a quiet corner, sitting in a clump, giving both him and the "savage" men of the North dirty looks. The Griffin was drinking heavily, even by his own old standards.

As Runa tore into a venison steak, a loud voice slurred, "One Northern whore is as good as another!" It was Connington.

Robert shot to his feet, and was making his way towards the man, when the young man who'd won so many drinking contests got their first, grabbed Connington, lifting him clear off the ground.

Hauling him towards the high table, and then throwing him to the floor, he asked, "My lord, my lady. Permission to throw this filth where he belongs?"

"Permission granted Jon," Runa replied in a strong voice.

"My pleasure," Jon Umber (Robert hoped he was right) replied as he again lifted Connington off the floor, holding him over his shoulder.

The Targaryen toadies were silent after their leader was taken away. Returning to his wife's side, Robert queried, "Am I right in thinking that who just hauled Connington out, is related to your guard?"

"He is. That is Jon Umber, eldest son and heir of Lord Heward Umber. He's Ros's younger brother by a little over a year," his wife stated.

"He's nearly as tall as the Mountain!"

"And Jon's not done growing yet. He'll likely wind up taller than Clegane."

Robert could tell that Runa was starting to get nervous with the way she was running her finger around her wine glass. It was getting to the point where some drunk lordling called for the bedding to take place.

Once Jon Umber returned with a very satisfied smile on his face, he asked Runa for a dance. A tradition that was held to in both the North and the South was that a bride could not refuse a dance, otherwise it would bring bad luck.

Not much later some Tarly boy called out "It's time for the bedding!"

Before any man could make a move towards her, Jon Umber glanced at his sister and at her nod, hauled Runa up into his arms and bolted out the door.

 _That was obviously planned beforehand_ , Robert thought as he made his way towards his rooms, dodging the women.

Sure enough when he got there, Jon Umber was leaning against the wall. The door was shut at the moment. Upon seeing him the Northman snarled, "On behalf of the North, but mostly from me and mine, if you harm the Lady Runa in any way, I'll split you in two, from head to cock, and raise both halves of your corpse atop flagpoles to scare off the fucking Wildlings. Do we have an understanding, Lord Baratheon?"

"I'm surprised you think you'll beat your sister to tearing out my innards with her bare hands," Robert replied.

"True but my way is faster!"

* * *

Runa had already taken off the cloak and her jewelry when she heard Robert and Jon talking. She couldn't help but giggle a bit at Jon's vivid threat. And she knew he'd do it.

She was trying to keep her hands from shaking again, this time failing miserably. This was the part of the night that had her most on edge. When warged into a blue jay, she had accidentally seen a guard and a servant girl going at it. She got out quickly.

What would Baratheon expect of her? He certainly knew his way around women, if only by Mya Stone's existence.

She was so immersed in her thoughts that when the door slammed shut and was locked, Runa jumped out of her seat.

Once Robert was fully in the room, he remarked, "The Umbers are certainly protective of you."

"Jon and Ros are like the siblings I never got to have, especially Ros," she replied.

"Were you not close to your cousins" her husband inquired.

"I was and still am closest to Ned, in terms of age, looks, and some personality. But then he was sent to the Vale. Brandon was away fostering at Barrowtown, and Ben was just a baby when I came to live at Winterfell," Runa trailed off not knowing how to bring up her dead cousin.

Sensing the difficulty of the subject, Robert whispered, "I know you're not Lyanna."

"Do you?"

"Let me show you," he murmured before kissing her again. It was another kiss that made her feet stick to the floor. Runa gave herself up to the pleasure of it.

Robert used his talented hands on the laces of her dress, which soon slithered to the floor.

When she came up for air, she went to work on getting Robert into a similar level of undress. He helped her along.

Once they were finished with that task, Runa could not help but ogle the play of her husband's muscles in his arms and chest. She was careful not to look any lower than... Not looking there was out the window.

"See something you like?" Robert teased.

Runa opened her mouth to say something equally teasing, but no words came.

Robert took that as a yes. He then picked her up and carried her to bed, where they would be for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Well, that's done. I'm feeling quite pleased with myself. This is the closest I've come to writing a sex scene, and I will write one for this story eventually! Looking forward to seeing what you all think! Constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **Castings:**

 **Jon Umber- Alexander Ludwig**


End file.
